Accidentally in Love, and then Heartbroken
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: long one-shot:It was a normal day for Paul until he met Reena. Her kindness towards him, despite the way he treats his Pokemon, makes him have mixed feelings for her. He didn't expect the worst when he fell in love with her... NOT PaulOC-Slight twist


**This is probably my longest one-shot. Well, um, please give it a try. I consider this a 'short' story because I don't see much of a point of two-shots. So I put it all into one and here's my long one-shot. **

**But yeah, give it a try. And I apologize In advance if it bores you b/c it's too longTT**

* * *

It a was a nice day in the Sinnoh region, but, nice day or not, it's only more training and powerful Pokémon hunting for the tough and powerful trainer, Paul.

"Gliscor! X-Scissor!"

In a large open grass field with a nearby forest, Paul was expecting a perfect move, except when the winds suddenly kicked it, his Gliscor went completely off course and the attack not only failed, it headed towards the forest.

"Arg! Pathetic!" Paul cursed as he is now forced to look for his Pokémon. As he rushes towards the border of the forest, he heard a cry and a crash. This just informed him that his Gliscor just hit someone.

"Ow…"

Gliscor hopped off the person as soon as Paul came into view.

"I'll deal with you later," Paul recalled his Pokémon and knelt down to the person that Gliscor hit.

"Hey, you okay?"

It was a girl with long flowing black hair tied in two down ponytails. She wore a simple shirt and a vest with long pants and black fingerless gloves, plus a backpack revealing to Paul she's either a trainer or a traveler. She rubbed her head as Paul helped her into a sitting position. She opened her eyes and revealed Emerald-like green eyes.

"Hehe, yeah, I'm okay. Thank you. That stuff actually happens to me all the time, heh…"she replied with a small smile.

"Um, yeah, well if you're fine then I'm going," Paul waved as he stood up and began to leave.

"Oh wait! Do you know where I can find the nearest Pokémon Center? I'm kind of lost…"

Paul stopped and looked at her.

"…It's about a day away."

"WHAT?!" The girl looked distraught and helpless as she starts to wonder, and almost panic, about what to do.

"…I'll take you there. I'm on my way there anyway," Paul offered. He almost felt guilty that his stupid Gliscor hit her and now he owes her.

"R-Really? Thank you! Truly, thank you!" the girl bowed politely as she caught up with Paul and the two started walking.

"My name is Reena. I'm not from around here and it's my first time in Sinnoh," she introduced.

"Paul."

"Nice to meet you Paul," Reena smiled for him.

The two continued on there way, and Reena stopped asking questions after she realized that Paul isn't going to answer more than he needed to. On the path they were on, they saw a battle ahead. A boy just won a battle with a Mamoswine. Paul smirked and Reena saw that was the first other emotion or face expression he's made the whole time!

"_Hmm…I wonder how good he is at battling," _Reena thought as she watches Paul challenge a battle and then the battle got underway.

--

"Gliscor! Make up for training and win this!"

"I choose Kirlia!"

Reena stood by to watch but she was concerned for Gliscor…

"Kirlia! Psychic!"

"Get up! And fight!" Paul ordered when Kirlia knocked Gliscor out of the sky.

Reena stiffened a bit as she continues to watch Paul and his verbal abuse towards his Pokémon. When Kirlia defeated Gliscor, Paul angrily calls it back.

"Useless!" Paul takes out a second Pokéball.

"Go Weavile!"

It was a three on three battle, with Weavile taking the second round, but when the kid brought out the Mamoswine, Weavile was done and Paul wasn't any happier than before. Reena was more concerned for Paul's Pokémon than anything. Paul sends out Electabuzz and Reena couldn't believe he's sending out an electric type against a ground and ice type!

"Paul! Wait! Why are you doing th-"

"Shut up!" Paul snapped as he battles.

"…" Reena didn't say a thing for the rest of the battle. The bad part is that Paul lost with his disadvantage and curses the Pokémon for it.

"We'll be doing more training for this…" Paul muttered as he recalled Electabuzz and starts to walk away.

"…wait!"

"I'm going to leave you behind, and I won't care," Paul replied and continues to walk.

"…Excuse me. Can I battle your Mamoswine with an electric type?"

"Huh? If you want to!" the boy replied and Paul stops.

"Cool! This should be fun!"

"Okay then! Just let me heal a bit okay?"

"No problem!" Reena smiled. Paul turned and he went back to watch how this battle will turn out.

"Go Mamoswine!"

"I choose you, PikaG!" Reena sends out a Pikachu, male, who stood there with a his arms crossed and looks angry and grumpy. Paul paid extra close attention now that it's a Pikachu in battle.

"Mamoswine! Use Ice shard!"

"Agility!" Reena commanded and in a blink, her Pikachu seemed to have vanished, "Now quick attack!"

Pikachu got Mamoswine from behind,

"Follow that up with Iron Tail!"

While still in the air, PikaG hit with an Iron Tail

"_That Pikachu…it's fast. Could it be more powerful than…?" _An image of Ash and his Pikachu flashed into Paul's mind. He shook it out of his head the very next moment. He continues to watch the amazing agility of this Pikachu hitting Mamoswine with attacks like quick attack or slam but this battle will last forever if she keeps strategy up.

"Better watch out because here it comes! Use Blizzard!"

Reena didn't even look worried,

"Use Surf!"

The boy and Paul gasped in surprise as PikaG created water and threw it in front of the blizzard attack, freezing the water instead of hitting PikaG.

"Use Thunder!"

PikaG used a powerful thunder attack to break the giant piece of ice and the attack was thrown right back at Mamoswine.

"_That strategy…She's using contest moves for a battle! Is she a trainer or a coordinator?" _Paul thought.

"Okay, PikaG! Almost there! Let's use-"

"Stop!" the boy ran in front of his Mamoswine with his arms out, "I rather give in than see my Mamoswine lose to an electric Pokémon." The boy lowered his arms and he smiled.

"Thanks for the great battle though! Next time, you won't come even close because I underestimated you!"

"Thanks! And I hope this teaches you not to underestimate your opponents!"

After the boy left, Paul walks up to Reena.

"Hey…how did that Pikachu learn Surf?"

Reena blinked and then looked down at PikaG who almost had the same exact expression as Paul.

"I'm sorry Paul, it's a secret!"

"_First a Pikachu that knows Volt Tackle and now one that knows Surf!" _Paul thought angrily, _"Is she…stronger than me?"_

"You know Paul…I didn't think a nice guy like you would treat your Pokémon that way…" said Reena sadly as the two walked.

"Hm! Then don't assume things about me!"

"I'm sorry then…but you do know they have feelings too right?"

"If they can't handle it then they don't deserve to be on my team!"

Reena looked away sadly; seeing she can't get through to Paul. Then she saw a small lake a little bit off the path ahead of them.

"Hey Paul, can we take a little break…?" she asked shyly.

"You can, but I'm not stopping," Paul replied and Reena sweatdrops.

"Please? I'll feed your Pokémon and I'll give you something to eat too! 15 minutes won't hurt!"

"…Fine…" Paul muttered.

* * *

Paul sat on a rock eating some dumplings that Reena made for him. Apparently, most of the things she brought with were cooking materials to make dumplings. In fact, that's what she's feeding all the Pokémon.

Reena took out six Pokéballs,

"Come on out guys! I want you to meet my new friend and his Pokémon!"

"I'm not your friend!" Paul cut in with an anime vein and Reena anime falls in the middle of her throwing.

Out came her grumpy Pikachu, a female Vulpix, a male Umbreon, a Gallade, a male Roserade, and a female Delcatty. Her Pokémon started to interact with Paul's except most of them were all rude.

"…I thought this was your first time in Sinnoh," said Paul noticing Gallade and Roserade.

"It is," she replied, "Hey, can I spend time with your Pokémon?"

"I don't care!"

"Okay then!" Reena went over to Gliscor with a first-aid box and sat down next to it, starting to talk with it and heal while she's at it. Paul for one, did not care as he continues to eat. That's when he noticed that she's going to every single one of his Pokémon and actually _talking_ to them. She would say something and then the Pokémon responds and then she responds back.

"_That girl…is crazy," _Paul thought. But he ate his words when he saw _his_ Pokémon _getting along_ with _hers_!

"_What the hell did she do?!" _

After the promised 15 minutes and everything was packed up, the two were on their way again.

"…Paul?"

"What?!" he snapped and Reena lightly flinched.

"I…I was hopping to have a conversation but you seem to be in a bad mood so…" she drifted off.

"…If you want to talk. Tell me what you were telling my Pokémon earlier."

"Huh?" Reena's smile came back, "Okay! I was actually asking them how they handle you. Are they okay with how you treat them? Why do they willingly do what you say? All that stuff. I got some…interesting answers."

"Hmph! As if you can actually understand them!"

Reena only gained a sweatdrop,

"Oh I think I got more out of it than I original thought…you're a nice guy, Paul. I think I thought of you all wrong," said Reena and Paul made his first movement out of his usual routine and he stared at her dumbfounded. No one, besides his own brother, treats him so naturally and…nice. Ash and the others get so angry and annoyed, but they're not like her. What could his Pokémon possibly have said about him? Surely not something good, especially if they were in Chimchar's case, luckily, he got rid of Chimchar before he met her…wait! Why does he care what she thinks of him!?

"So Paul…"

"Hm?" Paul became more alert after she snapped him out of it.

"So what are your dreams Paul? Pokémon master? Gym leader? Champion?"

"…My dreams?" Paul almost seemed uncertain. No one's asked him about it before…

"I'm going to be the next gym leader of my village! I would aim higher than that, but I think there's some honor in being a gym leader just the same as an Elite Four or anything else. So Paul what are you dreams?"

"My dreams…? Well…"

* * *

The stars were shining bright that night as Paul and Reena sat down eating dinner, her dumplings again. The night was disturbed when Reena cracked up laughing.

"That's not funny!" Paul snapped with an anime vein.

"I'm sorry!" Reena giggled, "It's just…hehe…so funny!"

"SHUT UP!" Apparently, yelling at her doesn't seem to be the same as when he yells at his Pokémon or Ash and his friends because she only kept laughing. When she finally calmed down she apologized again and again.

"It's just that…well, you sort of deserved it Paul…"

"Say that again!" Paul snapped with an anime vein.

"S-Sorry! But I didn't mean it like that!" Reena apologized, "When I say you deserved it, I meant because you're really rude to other people not because you're a jerk or anything. Hey, your Pokémon were the ones that got hit by an attack!" Reena pointed out. When Reena asked Paul how he got Gliscor, he mentioned how Gliscor hit his Electabuzz and Weavile and the two crashed into Paul and that's what erupted Reena's laughter for the night.

"Hn…"

"You can ask me something if you like, maybe my story will amuse you," said Reena taking a bite of her dinner.

"Why does your Pikachu have a ridicules nickname?" Paul asked and Reena grew an anime vein.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Well?" Paul didn't care he just wants the answer apparently.

"Ugh, I call him PikaG because he's a grumpy Pikachu. I put the 'G' after 'Pika'. Hey, PikaG is a lot like you," and a smile spreads across her lips again.

"Pika…" PikaG turned and glared at Paul before going back to his Pokémon conversation with Reena's other Pokémon.

Pokémon conversation:

"Hn! I'm nothing like that weakling!" PikaG said grumpily as he took a bite out of his dumpling.

"I didn't see his battle. But he looks weak so I agree," said Midnight, the Umbreon, as he laid on a rock trying to sleep.

"I think he looks pretty tough in my opinion. So are his Pokémon!" said Vulpix,

"Who's side are you on?!" Midnight snapped opening his eyes.

"No ones! I'm just pointing that out!" Vulpix defended.

"Oh my, I think Midnight and Vulpix are arguing again," said Delcatty who was talking with Paul's Magmar. Gallade is sitting nearby, resting.

"It is extremely childish of them, I apologize for their disturbance," said Gallade to Torterra who Gallade saw as the 'leader' of Paul's Pokémon.

--

"Hey!" Reena shouted to her Pokémon, "Stop fighting! Especially over that certain topic!"

"_She can't…seriously understand them can she?" _Paul thought as he watches her Pokémon calm down.

--

"Your human…" Torterra started,

"What about her?" Gallade asked.

"She can understand us? Can't she?"

"That is not something I am willing to discuss," Gallade replied.

"I see…" Torterra's eyes looked over at Paul and Reena chatting.

"Your human…"

Gallade's eyes met Torterra's.

"…is a good human." Torterra started to walk away after he said that. Gallade slowly closed his eyes and replied,

"…Thank you."

* * *

The night was quiet as Paul and Reena lay in their sleeping bags to sleep for the night. Paul couldn't sleep, to think, all this happened just because his Gliscor hit a girl that's lost. She called him a 'nice guy' even after she saw the way he treated his Pokémon? Everybody always judges him on that after they see his style. Reena giggled and Paul slightly turned to look over his shoulder to see what she was doing and why she was still awake. His eyes noticed her finger pointing at the sky and looked like she was drawing in the air. Paul turned all the way around to face her,

"What are you doing?"

Reena looked at him and smiled,

"Looking at the stars! Look over there!" Reena pointed a bit right, "Connect those two shiniest stars with those packs of little ones down there."

Paul wasn't sure what she was talking about but tried and got a funny image.

"Can you see it?"

"…see what?"

"Sorry, it must be a bit hard. I was looking at that one for almost 15 minutes! It's a Butterfree!"

Paul looked at the area again and tried, but couldn't see it.

"Okay, try that one!" Reena pointed somewhere else and told him how to see it but Paul just wasn't good at this.

"It's a Krabby!"

"Forget it, I can't see it…" Paul gave up.

"Oh come on, Paul. Why don't you look for one yourself? It's fun. Take in all possibilities!"

"…" Paul stared at the sky again.

"Find anything?"

"…Pokéball," he replied regretfully.

"Really? Where?!"

Paul gave her a strange look. She was interested in a Pokéball?!

"Uh…" Paul pulled his hand out of his sleeping back and pointed at the sky trying to tell her where it was.

"…Hey! I do see it! Hey, if you put those tiny stars together to make some eyes, you can get an Electrode!"

Paul sat up as his mind wanders.

"Do you…do this often?" Paul asked.

"You could say that," Reena replied.

"I see…"

"Something wrong, Paul?"

"…No," Paul replied and lied back down, turning his back to her, "We should sleep. It's late."

"Oh okay…" Reena turned to her side as well. She yawned and got comfortable, "Goodnight Paul."

Paul stiffened, he opened his mouth but nothing came out except his typical, "Hn…"

* * *

Next morning, the two were on their way again. Today, Reena's Vulpix was out and riding in her backpack. Since Paul didn't feel like talking, she was talking to her Vulpix.

"_What's wrong with me? And why haven't I challenge her to a battle yet?!" _Paul did battle with himself in his head.

"_She's…just like everyone else!" _

"Paul!"

Paul turned to look at her with an angry expression but Reena's only held concern.

"Are you alright?"

"…Fine! I'm fine!" he replied as he continued on. Paul started to walk faster so that he's ahead of Reena and doesn't need to look at her.

"Oh Vulpix, I wonder what's wrong with him…he has such mood swings," said Reena to Vulpix.

"Vul! Vulpix!"

It took almost the rest of the day without much communication, but they found the nearest small town with a Pokémon Center. The two dropped their Pokémon off to Nurse Joy and Reena practically dashed for the phone. Paul stood a bit behind her as he watches her dial up someone. When a young man picked up the phone, Paul's heart skipped a beat…but he wasn't sure why.

"REENA WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" he shouted angrily at her.

"Shut up! I was lost okay?!"

"That's no excuse!"

"Yes it is! In fact, I would be more lost if I didn't meet someone along the way!"

"Is it a boy?"

"…Maybe…"

"What?! Where is he?!"

"Lu! Calm down! He's a very nice guy! Stop yelling at me as if I done something wrong! You're my cousin and not my father! So stop acting like a parent!" she yelled at him. Paul then realized that he calmed down himself after she said that…but once again, he wasn't sure why.

"Reena! You're way too young to be out on your own! And I can't believe you would trust a boy of all people!"

"You do realize you're a boy too right?" Reena asked with a sweatdrop.

"I'm a MAN! That's different!"

"Sure doesn't seem like it…" Reena muttered with narrow eyes.

"I heard that!"

Paul blinked as he listens to a pretty ridicules conversation. He sat down on one of the couches and started thinking and listen a bit on Reena's talking.

"Okay, I called, can I hang up now?" Reena asked,

"Fine…but remember! Call in the morning before you leave and when you get to the next Center!"

"Yes Lu…" Reena muttered and hung up. She stood up and sighed. Then she noticed Paul by himself sitting there with a tired and confused expression. She lightly smiled and picked up her bag, then joined him.

"Hey Paul, I want to thank you again for helping me out when we met. I would've been lost for maybe an extra week before I found this place!" She nervously laughs, "Then my cousin would've killed me for sure!"

"…" Paul puts his chin on his hands as he thought, "Your cousin?"

"Yeah, I…don't have parents. My cousin takes care of me. He worries a lot so he makes me call every time I get to a Pokémon Center. It's annoying but hey, what can you do?"

"Reena."

Reena looked at Paul strangely, this is the first time he said her name!

"Why do you treat your Pokémon…with kindness? That won't make them stronger!"

Reena leaned back and thought about it.

"Pokémon…are just like you and me. I treat humans and Pokémon the way I want to be treated. I think friendship and love are pretty powerful. And it's good to encourage your Pokémon so they have higher self esteems. Paul, I know you and I have different styles. But think about it. Wouldn't you rather go into battle with confidence than go into battle because you have to or out of fear?" Reena pointed out, "I think I would go with the confidence. Say…want to go for ice cream?" Reena asked standing up.

"…" Paul looked at her but then looked away again without answering.

"Um… is that an okay?" Reena asked.

"…I'm making a phone call," Paul stood up and went to the phones. He sat there by himself for a good amount of time, thinking, until he finally started to dial.

A familiar face appeared on the screen holding a surprised look.

"Why Paul! This is a surprise! Why the sudden call? Do you want to swap Magmar with Electabuzz or something?" Reggie asked.

"…No."

"Oh? Then why did you call?"

"…Reggie, there's something I need ask-"

"Hey Paul! I know you never gave me a reply but I still need to thank you!" Reena cut in holding two ice cream cones. The sudden entrance nearly scared the crap out of Paul. Reena held a strawberry flavored ice cream to his face, "I don't know what flavor you like, but if you don't want it I'll get you another one," said Reena.

"Uh…" Paul glanced at the ice cream she had and saw she also had strawberry, "This is fine…" he said taking it.

"Great!" Reena turned to the screen, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation! But I had to get here as fast as I could when the ice is at its coldest since it tastes the best that way!" Reena almost started ranting as she bowed continuously to apologize, "Sorry again! Enjoy Paul!"

"Yeah…" Paul stared down at the strawberry and started to lick it. Reggie leaned a bit forward to try and see Reena leave and a smile spreads across his face.

"Ah, I see what's going on," he said with a small chuckle.

"I didn't say anything yet, Reggie," Paul reminded.

"You don't need to."

"What do you meant?"

"Hey um…" Reena appeared again, "I'm sorry again! I'm just so forgetful! I even forget to bring the map of Sinnoh so that's how I got lost before Paul found me! Oh Sorry! Going off topic again! Um…can I get your Pokémon from Nurse Joy for you? So my Pokémon and I can play with them?"

"Hn…do what you want," Paul replied.

"Thanks Paul! I'm sorry again, Sir!" Reena bowed to Reggie.

"It's no problem!" he replied with a smile.

"…she can do…what she wants," Paul mutters angrily as be licks his ice cream.

"Paul…when did you meet her? She seems like a nice girl. What's she doing hanging around you?" Reggie asked, teasing.

"Be quiet! My useless Gliscor lost control in the wind and landed on top of her. So to make it up for her, I decided to take her with me since she was lost…" Paul partially lied since he honestly wasn't that sorry about it when it happened, "We just got here today. And I won't be seeing her again after today…"

"You don't know that, Paul. Maybe you can ask to see if you two are going in the same direction," Reggie suggested.

"Doesn't matter, she slows me down anyway…"

"Why don't you want to spend more time with her? Don't you like her?"

"I just met her, she's no concern of mine and I don't care about her!" said Paul as he bit down on the ice cream and was rewarded with a brain freeze.

"Oh really?" Reggie raised a brow, "Why were you blushing when she gave you that strawberry ice cream?"

"I was NOT!" Paul defended the moment Reggie finished that sentence.

"Okay, whatever you say! Can I talk to her? She seems nice and she looks like she's having fun with your Pokémon," Reggie pointed. Paul snapped his head around to see Reena having a ride on Electabuzz's shoulders.

"What the-?! Hey! Stop that!" Paul shouted.

--

"H-Hi, I'm sorry, did I cause Paul trouble?" Reena asked shyly when Paul interrupted their fun and she was sent to the phone.

"No, not at all! I'm Reggie, Paul's older brother. I'm a Pokémon breeder," Reggie introduced.

"Oh! I'm Reena! Future Fire Gym leader of my home village! Nice to meet you," Reena greeted with a bow.

"Nice to meet you too. And that's a nice dream. Hey, as Paul's older brother, I just wanted to meet you. He seems to take a liking to you."

"Really? Hehe, I think I just annoyed him most of the time. He doesn't speak a lot, and there always seems to be something on his mind. I keep worrying I trouble him…"

"Not at all. Is Paul rude to you at all?" Reggie asked.

"Huh? Well, he has a tendency to tell me to shut up or just ignore me…but it's okay! I know he's a good guy deep down! I think Paul's a really nice guy! So I don't mind being around him," said Reena and even Reggie looked surprised that someone is speaking so nicely of Paul and can see why Paul has mixed emotions about her.

"Well I thank you for saying that. Where are you going tomorrow morning?"

"Um…I might stay here for a day…because I don't know my way around Sinnoh," Reena confessed.

"I can ask Paul to take you to the next town for you," said Reggie.

"Oh! No! it's okay! Paul's done enough! I don't want to trouble him more!"

"Don't worry about it! Hey Paul!"

Paul groaned when he heard his name. He just withdrew all his Pokémon and now his brother is calling him over.

"Do this young lady a favor and take her to the next town you're heading to."

"What?!" Paul exclaimed,

"I-If it's too much trouble you don't have to, Paul…" Reena quickly added.

"Paul, I think we both know this is the least you can do for her," Reggie pointed out. Yes, the least he could do for her to repay her for her kindness.

"…Fine. You better get up early because I leave early!"

"Um, s-sure! Thank you, Paul!"

Paul didn't respond as he headed for the room he's staying in.

--

When the late hours came, Paul couldn't sleep. He got out of bed and looked out his window at the starry night sky.

"…Krabby huh?"

Paul buried his face into his hands, trying to figure out what's wrong with him.

"Good Morning Paul," Reena greeted when Paul was ready to leave and he ran into her.

"...Hn!" was his greeting.

The two started walking again. Reena had Vulpix back in the Pokéball again so it was just the two of them. Except Paul didn't feel like having a conversation today either so the two walked in silence for a while. Halfway through the day, Reena suddenly stopped and Paul did the same thing. He turned to look at her, wondering why she stopped. He noticed her staring at the sky and he followed her eyes and he too, saw a big storm cloud coming in. He cursed in his head as he started to walk faster, hoping to find shelter or another center before the storm hits. Reena quickly follows him and the two kept going until Reena started getting tired and realized they were going uphill which means they're going up a mountain. She was right. The two even had to walk against the mountain walls to get back certain areas.

"Paul, um…"

"What?!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry but…the storm's coming and I think we should go look for a cave or something. If we wait until the storm hits, it'll be more dangerous," said Reena, worried.

"You can, but I'll keep going!"

"But Paul!" Reena protested, "It's too dangerous! This is a big storm!"

"What are you? A weather newscast person?"

"No…but I just know! Trust me Paul!"

"…"

Paul didn't say anything as he continued on his way. Reena only followed, slightly behind. Paul wasn't too concerned mainly because they're in a mountain forest with thick trees above him to protect them from the rain. On the other hand, if it really is a big storm, they really should find some shelter now and not later. Paul started into a jog and Reena was forced to follow. Some bug Pokémon and some Starly in the trees suddenly started crying out. Reena's expression changed into fear.

"Paul! STOP!" she shrieked. Paul didn't listen and that extra step that he didn't have to take, made Paul regret not listening to her. Running past a big bush, Paul didn't see the empty gap right after it and he started to fall. He was about to reach for his Pokéball but something else grabbed his arm and he found himself hanging. He looked up and saw it was Reena who grabbed him. With one hand holding onto Paul, her other was holding a thick branch off the side of the wall and she used her legs to support herself against it.

"Reena…?"

Reena grunted, cursing that she has no upper body strength and was already starting to lost grip on the branch, but she refused to release Paul.

"Don't worry Paul…I got you!" she said with as much confidence as she can and threw in a smile.

"…Just let go, I can release-"

"Don't be stupid! There's no room for Gliscor to fly!" Reena cut in, "This gap isn't very wide but it's deep. I don't know where you would've fallen, but there's no way you'd survive!"

"…Then just let go. If you don't, you'll-"

"I told you! I got you! Okay? Don't be so negative!" Reena snapped, ironically, when the situation calls for it, their roles were switched, "Gallade! Help us out!"

From her belt, Gallade came out of his Pokéball by himself and landed right behind the bush.

"Hurry! Psychic!"

Gallade's eyes glowed, Reena and Paul slowly being lifted into the air and then to safety. As soon as they hit the ground they started catching their breath. After a few seconds, Reena started giggling a bit,

"Wow! It's been a while since I've been in that kind of situation! That was almost nothing compared to my past experiences!"

Paul only stared at her, even after what just happened, she can still smile it away? Reena stood up and took out a pokéball,

"Thank you so much Gallade! Don't want you to get wet, so return!" right after calling Gallade back, some water droplets could be felt. Both trainers looked up to feel some water coming through the thick leaves of the trees. Paul suddenly found a hand in front of him,

"Come on Paul, we better find some shelter. Don't want you to get a cold," said Reena and smiled for him. Paul reached a hand out but then suddenly drew it back and got up himself and patted his clothing.

"…Hn…" ignoring Reena completely, he walked in the opposite direction and Reena only followed.

After a little bit of walking and soon, running, the two found a cave to stay in. Reena quickly gathered some wood, dried them, and then made a fire with Vulpix. Following that, she made them all more dumplings.

"Here Paul, enjoy!"

Paul only silently accepted her food and he watches her make more. Must be for the Pokémon, which seems to be all she thinks about. Paul couldn't be more correct. After she made bunches and bunches, she releases her Pokémon and asks Paul to do the same.

About an hour later, when the rain doesn't look it its going to stop, Paul started to wonder if he had to spend the night here. In fact, since the rain seemed to only have gotten heavier, Paul knew he wasn't going anywhere.

Reena knew as well, but she didn't say anything and only stared at Paul who stared outside. She stopped playing with the Pokémon and walked up next to Paul,

"Hey Paul, something the matter? You feel like talking about it?"

"…Nothing's the matter and I don't want to talk about it," Paul replied without giving her a glance.

"Oh…okay then. But if you do feel like talking, I'll listen. Okay?" Reena gave him a smile before going back to the Pokémon.

Paul peaked a glance at her as she walked back and he quickly looked away when he realized he actually glanced back at her.

"_What's wrong with me…?"_

Later on, Paul took a nap during the evening. While he did that, Reena ran out into the rain to gather more wood and then bringing them back to dry them and then with Magmar and Vulpix's help, they can create a bigger fire. With night falling, it was getting pretty cold. When Paul finally woke up, he was surprised how much bigger the fire has gotten, but he was also surprised at how much colder it got since he last remembered. He made his way towards the fire where all the Pokémon are currently gathered around and puts his hands near it to warm himself up. He looked over to where Reena was. With her back towards the fire, she was looking down at something and doesn't even seem to realize that Paul's awake. Paul then realized how she was holding her knees to her chest pretty close and was shivering a little. Taking a few more steps towards her, he saw her holding a picture frame with a picture of what looks like a family. Then he saw it: Reena with a sad expression. After a moment of thought, Paul unzipped his jacket and then drapes it over Reena's head. Surprised a bit, Reena looked over her shoulder to see Paul still there with his hand over her head where he dropped the jacket.

"…Don't want you getting a cold and slowing me down," Paul turns his back to her and went to sit next to the fire again, "And I don't want to hear excuses!"

Reena puts the jackets close around her shoulders and she sat closer to the fire as well.

"Thank you…Paul," said Reena and gave a weak smile for him.

"Hn! Whatever…"

The next morning, Reena and Paul awoke to a new day and another day together. For the next couple of days, it's been the same thing for the two of them. Reena spending time with her Pokémon as well as Paul's and of course, Paul himself. Paul goes through these days with quite the opposite feelings that Reena has. As each day passes, Paul gets more and more frustrated with an unusual feeling he has and it seems to grow each passing day. It was driving him crazy. So when they finally reached a Pokémon center, Paul was relieved, knowing they most likely will separate from this point on and he won't have to feel this…_feeling_ anymore!

Paul just dropped off his Pokémon to Nurse Joy, he went to scan the magazines when he spotted Reena talking to her cousin on the phone again. Except…something was different. Taking a few steps closer, he started hearing what they were talking about.

"Don't worry Reena, everything's going to be fine. I'll do everything I can," said Lu. Reena only nodded.

"Come on Reena, it'll be alright. Professor Gem and I are doing our best. I'm sorry you had to see it," Lu apologized, "I better go though. You'll be okay?"

Reena silently nodded again.

"Okay, take care, Reena…"

Reena hung up and sat there for a while before she started sniffing and soon, crying. Paul was surprised and almost surprised at the fact that he was surprised.

He felt uncomfortable, standing there and watching someone in tears. Taking in a breath, Paul found himself taking steps towards her; as if his body is moving on its own, Paul's actions only surprised him even more. Standing next to Reena, he reached out a hand to her and that caught her attention. Trying to wipe away her tears, he stopped her.

"…I won't tell…" he whispered. Reena stared at him before letting tears slide down her face and then lowering her head. Paul hesitantly took a couple steps closer and slowly puts an arm around her, then two, slowly embracing her to calm her down.

* * *

That night, under the starry sky, Paul stared up at it. Questions and thoughts running through his head. Many of them concerning Reena.

While he admits he was glad he helped her feel better, he curses himself afterwards for acting like that; her problem wasn't even his problem in the first place. Apparently, a Pokémon back at her home laid an egg but the egg doesn't look like a good egg and the Pokémon inside could die any day now. Not only that, the birth-Pokémon became ill and weak and might suffer the same fate. Knowing how much she loved Pokémon its no wonder she was in tears if she was close to that Pokémon.

Afterwards, Paul ended up calling Reggie again after Reena went to bed. Their talk was not only the most awkward, it was the most different regarding how they usually treat each other.

"_What's wrong with me, Reggie?" _

"_What's wrong with you? There's nothing really 'wrong' with you, Paul."_

"_Then what is it?! What's causing me to go through this?! And how to do I stop it?" _

"_That will all depend on how you react to what I think is wrong with you…" _

Paul picked up his jacket and held it close to him.

"_I think…you're in love."_

Gently putting his clothing back down he stared outside again.

"_I'm…in love…?"_

That single thought ran through Paul's mind for days on end and even when he finally realizes his problem, it didn't make it better for him.

--

The next morning, Paul came down a bit later than usual. He and Reena didn't say much the night before so he wasn't sure if she left without saying goodbye to him or not…but that's what he hoped for so he won't have to see her again. On the other hand...knowing Reena, she'd most likely stay_ just_ to say goodbye.

Luckily, this Center had a small diner and Paul needed to grab some breakfast, er, brunch. But the moment he walked in, he sighed and dropped his head. Reena stayed after all. She noticed his present and did a small wave to get his attention. Without trying to ignore it, Paul walked up to her and silently joined her at her table with his head still hung low.

"Good morning Paul," she greeted and continued to eat some cereal.

"…Morning."

Reena's eyes drifted to Paul in an instant. Never has he returned a greeting since they met. She stared at him for a bit before realizing that he hasn't eaten anything yet. So she pushed the plate of bread she got towards Paul.

"Here, have some. I'm almost full anyway."

Paul stared at the plate before slowly picking one slice up and eating it. The two ate in silence for a while, and it was a bit awkward for the both of them.

"Hey Paul."

Paul suddenly got nervous, and he wasn't sure why.

"Y-Yes…?"

"Um…thanks for last night. I truly do appreciate that…" said Reena a bit nervous herself, "I'm a little embarrassed about that, heh…"

"I-It was nothing…" Paul almost muttered and he found himself getting hot.

"Oh! I just remembered. I'm meeting up with someone in Sinnoh, that's why I'm here. I was going to ask you to help me to the next center, but you don't have to. It would be easier, but I can wait here for a couple of days instead. I feel bad for slowing you down," said Reena with a sweet smile. Paul continued to look away and keep his body heat under control.

"Um…I see…wait!" Paul finally looked at her face, "You're going to stay here, by yourself, for a couple of days?"

"Yeah…I get lost really easily and again, I feel bad for following you around so I don't want to bug you anymore."

"Would you meet up with this person faster if you left today?" Paul asked and Reena nodded,

"Yeah, I guess I would. If I left today, we might even end up meeting up today. Possibly, if not, tomorrow the latest. But I don't mind waiting here."

"…"

"Paul?"

"I'll take you."

"Huh?" Reena blinked, surprised.

"I'll take you. You don't slow me down. And I…uh…owe you, for saving my life back during the storm," said Paul, thinking that up at the last moment.

"Oh it's nothing! I would've done it if it was anyone," said Reena.

"No, I don't mind, really. I'll take you."

"But I don't want to-"

"If you feel bad about it then you can make up for it by giving me and my Pokémon some more of your dumplings."

"Oh…well that's fair!" said Reena cheerfully.

After their meal, the two set out together once again. Throughout the whole walk to the next center, Paul was almost miserable. He felt sick, he's always hot, and he always seems nervous that he stopped challenging trainers on the way. This got Reena a bit worried about Paul's strange behavior but she got nothing out of him. When they finally reached the next center in a small neighboring town by the end of the day, considering the fact that Paul didn't battle anyone so it was a quick trip, Paul was relieved and exhausted.

It was evening, and Paul insisted to take Reena to dinner. Well it was fast food but dinner nonetheless.

"You're staying here?" Paul asked as he stares at his drink.

Reena looked up from her fries and simply nodded.

"Yeah…and you'll be continuing your journey right?"

Paul slowly nodded his head.

"I can't believe it's only been a few days and I think we're pretty close already. I'm going to miss you when you leave," said Reena as she continues to eat her fries.

"…Yeah..."

"We can keep in touch though! Since I always have to call my cousin every time I reach a new place, I have a lot of time near the phones and computers. We can e-mail!" said Reena a bit excited.

"I guess…"

"Oh but if you don't want to that's okay too! I wouldn't want to bother or distract you," Reena apologized.

"No, it's not that. I would…I would really like it if…if we could stay in touch…" Paul almost muttered the entire thing out as he gets redder and redder.

"Really? That would be great Paul! It's hard to run by nice people like you."

"_Clumsy. Naïve. Innocent. Too nice for her own good. Yet in the end, why can't I just leave her behind me?" _

Paul looked up at her, "…Thank you."

* * *

The next morning, Paul was hesitant to leave. Debating whether or not he should tell her what he's feeling, deep in his heart. Reena was standing outside with her Vulpix and PikaG waiting for that person she's supposed to meet up with. Heading outside, he might as well at least say goodbye, at least, for now.

"Morning Paul!" Reena greeted.

"Morning…"

"I can't believe we're going to separate! Hey…um, I thought about this since I saw you battle and well…I think maybe it'll be best for you and PikaG, if you took him…you know?"

Paul was surprised. Is she giving him her Pokémon?

"I…" Paul stared down at her Pikachu who was giving Paul the cold shoulder, "I can't."

"Paul I insist. I think you're a really great trainer! And PikaG is really strong, I think he'll get more out you than me," Reena explained.

"…I'm sorry, but I'm still declining. It's not that I don't think he's strong; it's just that…I wish we battled before today. I know you treat your Pokémon far different than how I do. And…they love you for it. I don't want to take that away and I don't want to change anything about you. So I refuse to take a Pokémon from you."

"Oh, I see…its okay Paul. I understand! Thank you so much again," Reena bowed politely.

"It wasn't…a bit deal," said Paul looking away but then he remembered something, "There's…something I wanted to ask you for a while."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Can you speak to Pokémon?" Paul asked looking straight at her. Surprisingly, Reena didn't look taken back or anything by that question.

"I trust you Paul. So…I'll let you in on a secret!" Leaning in close to his ear Reena told Paul a secret that only a few know about. When she finished she leaned back and smiled at him.

"Please keep it! Don't tell anyone! If you don't believe me, that's okay too. I understand it's hard to believe."

"…I won't tell," said Paul looking away again. He then felt his cheeks get red again, "Reena…"

"Hm?" Reena tilted her head in that cute innocent way.

"There's something I need to say……I…I…"

"Hey Reena!"

Paul and Reena looked down the path to see a young trainer with a Pikachu on his shoulder waving as he walked. Paul almost gasped out loud, seeing Ash, but then Ash's imagine was replaced by someone he's never seen before. Surprisingly, he looked a lot like Ash; which was probably why Paul thought it was Ash in the first place. Reena's face suddenly lit up.

"Richie!" she cried and ran towards him. The boy she called 'Richie' went into a small jog and the two embraced at meeting.

Paul suddenly felt something like a stab in his heart.

"Hey Reena. I missed you, Love."

"I missed you even more, Richie…I went weeks without saying 'I love you' to your face!"

"Pika pi!"

"Oh Sparky! It's been a while!" Reena and Richie stopped hugging and Richie's Pikachu jumped into Reena's arms. Richie knelt down to pet Vulpix.

"Hi there Vulpix, how have you been?"

"Vul! Vulpix!"

The two walked to the entrance of the Pokémon Center and where Paul stood.

"Paul, this is Richie. Richie, I met Paul sometime back and he helped me get here," Reena introduced them.

"Hi Paul, nice to meet you," said Richie holding out his hand but Paul didn't take it.

"Um, Paul's not the social type…" Reena explained with a sweatdrop.

"Oh, well that's okay! Thanks for helping Reena though!" said Richie and then he turned to Reena, "I'll go give my Pokémon to Nurse Joy. So I'll be inside."

"Okay Richie. Why don't you go with him Vulpix? And PikaG!"

"Pika…"

"Hi PikaG!" Richie greeted but PikaG only gave a grunt.

Vulpix and PikaG followed Richie and Sparky and Reena turned back to Paul.

"Thanks again Paul. I'm going to miss you," said Reena sadly.

"…It wasn't a problem," was all Paul said as he started walking without giving her a glance.

"Goodbye!" Reena cried out after him. After a pause, Paul raised an arm to say goodbye silently. Five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes…Paul wasn't sure how long he walked. But when he was sure no one was around, no one could see or hear him, a couple of teardrops slipped down his face and fell onto the dry dirt below him...

One Week Later:

"You're pathetic!" Paul scolded as he recalled his Weavile.

"Hey it's Paul!"

Paul growled to himself when he heard that familiar voice followed by some footsteps.

"Paul! What you doing here?" Ash asked. When Paul turned to see him, he saw a faint look of Richie before fully seeing Ash.

"Why does it even concern you?" Paul asked, almost angrily.

"Sheesh, it was just a question!" said Dawn putting her hands on her hips, "You don't have to be so rude about it!" Dawn pointed a finger at him, scolding. When Paul glanced at Dawn, he saw a flash of Reena before fully seeing Dawn.

"Hn…whatever…" Paul walked away after that.

"Hey that's not fair…" said Ash, almost jealous.

"What's not fair?" Brock asked.

"Why does he always yell at me and not Dawn?"

"Pika…" Pikachu noticed that too.

"He doesn't yell at Brock either," Dawn pointed out.

"Yeah but Brock doesn't say anything to Paul. Almost never," Ash reminded, "You and I say the most things to him but he always seems to be angry at me for some reason. I've never seen him get mad at you and you're the one that always points fingers at him!"

"Hmm…wow, you're right. Maybe it's because Paul's actually more of a gentlemen than you!" said Dawn, almost proudly.

"Huh…?" Ash had a clear question mark above his head.

That same day at the Pokémon Center, Paul checked his mail. Mainly to get some updates from Reggie but today he found something else.

"_Reena…"_

Paul wanted nothing than to just delete it, but somewhere inside him, wanted to read it…so he did.

_Hey Paul how are you doing? It's me, Reena._

_Sinnoh is really great; I'm having a fun time here. Now I wish you could've shown me around. _

_I hope you're doing fine and keeping your Pokémon strong! I'm rooting for you! _

_I told Richie all the time I spent with you, and for some reason he got a little concerned. He said that I should apologize to you. I said I did, for all the trouble I caused you but then Richie said it's for a _completely_ different reason. I'm not sure what reason it is, but he is usually right about things. So whatever I did to upset you or something, I'm sorry. I truly am. _

_I really look forward to seeing you again. I missed you since you left._

_Love, _

_Your Friend, _

_Reena_

Paul stared at the message and read it over again. A smile small appeared across his lips.

"_Too naïve for her own good…"_

Paul took in breath and then lets it out. He logged off and kept the e-mail. He then heard Ash and his friends again and his mood was ruined once more.

"Calm down Ash! Why are you so excited?" Dawn asked, annoyed.

"I just a message from an old friend of ours!" said Ash excitedly. Paul suddenly grew an interest.

"Who?"

"He and Ash are rivals; they met back at the Indigo Plateau," Brock explained.

"His name is Richie! Oh! He's also dating a friend of mine as well! Richie said they're both in Sinnoh! I really hope we run into them! I haven't battled Richie or Reena for ages!"

"Wait…your friend has a girlfriend?!" Dawn asked, surprised.

"Well…yeah," Ash replied calmly.

"Yes! He's really lucky!" said Brock in anime tears.

"Wow…he must be really good looking! Or his girlfriend is the really good looking one…" said Dawn going into thought.

"Huh? Why does it matter?" Ash asked.

"You know Dawn, Richie actually looks a lot like Ash. When they met they became best friends in an instant. And his girlfriend, Reena, well besides being the cutest person ever, she's really sweet and nice, and oh my, she's really-AAAAAGH!" Brock falls over and Croagunk pulls him away.

"Reena's really nice too. When we first met, she was completely afraid of people! But in end, she gained some confidence. She's been doing better ever since!"

"I still can't believe of friend of yours actually has a girlfriend and he looks like you?" Dawn asked, still having a hard time believing it.

When Paul thought he heard enough he walked away to be on his own. Paul is man enough to admit that he fell in love, he also admits he had his heart broken. While the pain is still there after one week, he knows he's going to be alright. Because he found a friend that finally understands him more than anyone else.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Notes:**

**Funny thing, with this story. I created this when I started having dreams about Paul. The weird part is that I never had any romantic interest in Paul(which is what the dreams were about). But then this story idea hit me. And in the end it really worked out because it also helped answer some questions!**

**-Even if I never had dreams on Paul, I would've probably created a story involving Paul falling in love sometime in the future. It's a beautiful idea, but it's how well the story's written is what counts. I try to keep Paul in-character while having his heart beat at a hundred miles per hour. I don't like it much when characters like Paul are taken out of character just because he's fallen in love with someone and then they get a happy-ever-after ending or something and then Paul's a changed man. Yeah…doesn't sound too realistic to me.**

**-Reena is from my Pokémon stories. My first Pokémon story had her in it and it was pretty good hitting 70+ reviews making it one of my better stories that involved an OC having a romance with a character, which in this case is Richie. Surprisingly, some of my readers actually do support this couple, which surprised me since I thought people read couple stories to enjoy it not necessarily supporting a character/OC couple. **

**In the end, I created two shipping names for Richie/Reena but I still can't decide between: Fateshipping or Destinyshipping. Leaning more towards Fateshipping because 'Fate' was in the title of my story.**

**-In the games, you can get a Pikachu with Volt Tackle or a Pikachu with Surf by doing something in certain Pokémon games. A Pikachu can't be taught those moves in the Diamond and Pearl or any of its past games. So since Ash's knows Volt Tackle I see nothing wrong with PikaG knowing Surf.**

**-As an Ikarishipper(surprised myself since I don't normally go for this kind of couple), I notice stuff between Paul and Dawn. As stated in the story, Paul never actually snaps at Dawn. He always seems to have an attitude or problem with Ash but he's never really be rude to Dawn on purpose and never was mean to her. This part worked well with my story due to Richie and Sparky looking like Ash and Pikachu and Dawn being the only female character with them. So his hatred towards Ash is due to his anger at Richie. His friendlier tone with Dawn is due to Reena.**

**-Those that have read my past stories already know almost everything on Reena. For readers that only read this, note that Reena really was anti-social and afraid of strangers. Overtime, she's obviously changed. But she's always seen the good in people and Pokémon due to her ability/powers. **

**-I would be very surprised if I found a reader that would prefer Paul/Reena over Richie/Reena. Then I will be tempted to make up a shipping name for that!**

**-I honestly do like Paul. Maybe not romantically like in my dreams(well I'm waving a bit…), but I can't find myself being mean back to Paul. Normally I would react worse than Ash if I met people like Paul but I can't bring myself to do it if it's him. I think Paul is a good guy, deep down. I think the Pokémon he owns, do fit him. The fact that they can take his verbal abuse, I think they're okay with it. Because thanks to Paul, they're getting stronger. The fact that Electabuzz likes to pick on Pikachu as a rival and just being a bully-like type of Pokémon, gives me the impression that Electabuzz isn't suffering from fear or anything like Chimchar was; Electabuzz seems pretty normal to me. Like Paul, his Pokémon are seeking power and strength so they will follow him and his orders despite the lack of respect. **

**Please R and R!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
